tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Slow Dance
Log Title: Slow Dance Characters: Delusion, Springer Location: Valvolux Date: December 3, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Delusion and Springer go for a spar, and more. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Valvolux TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 15:09:29 on Tuesday, 3 December 2019.' Delusion patrols the city, checking in with various businesses but mostly simply being visible. Springer is rather easily seen moving through the market since he is a bit hard to miss with his size and coloring, stopping at random stalls and talking with those there. Delusion wends her way towards the large green Autobot, slipping softly through the crowds to approach from behind. Springer exchanges some shanix with a vendor and takes a small box in return before he turns and starts to walk in the general direction of the gates, not noticing Delusion's approach.. or at least he doesn't seem to act like it. Delusion moves to fall into step alongside Springer. "A little shopping?" she asks softly. Springer doesn't jump but he does turn a bit, chuckling softly, "Sneak up on all your city's guests?" He looks down at the package before he looks back to Delusion, "A little bit." Delusion hmms. "I would be busy all day if I did so," she says, smirking. "But I thought I could spend a little more effort for you." Springer tilts his head to the side a bit and looks Delusion over, "Oh? And what makes me special?" He uses a free hand and waves it towards Delusion, "A new look just for me?" Delusion mmms. "Not just for you - a new look for all of us." She chuckles. "But you are a good dance partner, and one that's been scarce lately. Busy?" Springer looks down at the box again then slips it into a storage space, "Not very. Have something in mind?" Delusion chuckles. "A drink? A dance? Perhaps a bit of a spar? Do you have time for a moment of fun?" Springer ponders that as he thinks over the things he needs to get done and the timeframe they need to get done in before he finally nods his head, "Yeah.. think I have time for a bit of a spar." Delusion smirks. "Good. I tested out the new look on Vortex, but he went down far too easy." She heads towards the Arena. Springer shakes his head as he follows along, "That is not exactly a hard standard to beat, Delusion. You ARE distracting but Vortex is a bit /easy/ to distract." Valvolux Arena - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron When Valvolux was thriving, this arena hosted a number of massive State Games, many featuring Valvolux's famed home team, the Valvolux Hammers! The rebuilding of the city has come to the Arena as well, and it has safe and comfortable seating for all sizes of Cybertronians. While there are no State Games on modern Cybertron, Valvolux regularly hosts gladiatorial combat on the arena sands. Unlike the notorious Pits of Kaon, combat in the Valvolux Arena is non-lethal due to a forcefield system installed within that blunts killing blows. In the same spirit, there is a small repair bay built into the staging area where combatants can be patched up enough to get home safely. ''When there is no scheduled combat, people within the city can come here to train or to blow off steam. The forcefield generator can be tuned high enough to prevent all damage, but is rarely used at that level. '' Delusion strolls into the arena, heading down towards the sands. "He has his moments, but he's never beat me in a one on one fight. He's a bit delicate." She smirks at the green Autobot. "You are much more sturdy." Springer holds his arms out to the sides, "Just more for my fans to admire." He rolls his shoulders and streches a bit as he follows her onto the sands then moving off to one side. Delusion shakes her head as she takes up an opposite position. "Fans? If you wanted an exhibition, we'd have to schedule this on a regular night. This is a private dance." She settles into a ready position. Springer laughs, "Meant fans of me being... Me." He streches a bit more before he settles down into a fighting position, hands raised in a defensive posture before flicking his fingers towards Delusion.. inviting her to begin it. Delusion smirks at the gesture and approaches, light on her feet. She starts slow, taking a couple of light jabs before committing to a proper punch. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Punch. << Springer says, "shifts a bit, moving his weight back a bit as Delusion comes in at him and the Wrecker moves one arm and takes the hits on it.. defusing most of the damage but still taking enough to be felt. He is not one for going the way of making things complex so he steps right in and throws a single strong punch at Delusion's side, "Why the smirk? It is the simple truth!"" >> Springer strikes Delusion with Punch. << Delusion takes the impact of the blow on one of her vambraces, smirk turning into a sharp smile at the sensation. Energon may not be spilled yet, but it's still hard enough to hurt. "So theatrical," she purrs, letting the amusement show as she tries to grab Springer's arm before he can pull back. "Do you sign autographs, too?" >> Delusion strikes Springer with Throw. << Springer doesnt pull back quickly enough so he is grabbed easily by Delusion as he just smirks, "Well, of course I do! Were you wanting one?" He steps in close and hipchecks the Dominicon as he tries to knocked her backwards. >> Springer misses Delusion with Punch. << Delusion turns the larger Autobot over her hip and onto the ground. "My younger sisters might… I've already marked you." She follows up with a sharp kick. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Kick. << Springer 's own move is countered easily enough as the Dominicon uses the proper moves and hiptosses the Wrecker onto his back where he lands with a grunt, "Marked me? For what exactly?" He stays on the ground but doen't stay still as his hands reach out to grab Delusion's feet in attempt to throw her to the ground herself. >> Springer strikes Delusion with Throw. << Delusion grunts as she hits, rolling with the impact to tackle the larger mech and try to pin him. "What, buffed out my etching and forgotten it already?" >> Delusion strikes Springer with Clinch. << >> Springer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Springer hasn't gotten up yet so tackling him isn't very hard and he just smirks up at Delusion as she manages to land on top of him easily enough, "You said you didn't care if it stayed or not." HE doesnt do much to throw her off as he just grins up at the Dominicon... no ojects at all to the closeness. Delusion muses, "We did set a minimum time, which has passed, so I suppose it's fair." She leans in close so their faces are almost touching. "No sentiment, though? No fond remembrance?" She pouts and pulls back to follow through with a swing. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Hook. << Springer simply lift his head and lets Delusion's blow lnd on his forehead... one of the hardest parts of him. With a twist and a squirm he slips to the side, a hand coming up and aruond Delusion's waist as he tries to turn things around and pin her to the ground. >> Springer strikes Delusion with Roundhouse. << Springer smirks a bit, "Oh I always remember it. Hard to forget such a work of beauty.." Now does he mean the design or the designer? Who knows. Delusion is caught, the tides turned. She lets herself go limp in his grip. "Good." she lifts a hand to stroke his cheek. "And now you have me here..." And she jabs with her other hand for his face, suddenly. >> Delusion misses Springer with Optic Gouge. << Springer simply shifts a bit and uses his shoulder to knock Delusion's hand away befoe he reaches up with one hand and lifts her chin up as he chuckles, "Now now.. play nice or I won't make the offer again." With that he steps back and gets up, moving a few feet away before he beckons at her to get up. Delusion rolls up onto her feet easily, settling back into a fighting position. "This -is- nice," she says, gold optics glinting with mischief. "I could have done far more." She pauses, meaningfully. "And still could, if you want to come closer." Springer leans his head back and laughs before he shifts around a bit, one hand going behind his back as he raises the other and beckons her to him again, "All good things must be earned. I am not so easily overcome as Vortex to your charms.. both the good and bad ones, lovely Delusion." Delusion laughs softly and takes the invitation, half-dancing to the side. "All that work, and I must start over. What a pity." She kicks out to hook Springer's legs. >> Delusion misses Springer with Sweep. << Springer actually moves in time with Delusion, turning it into a full dance as he half bows as he sidesteps the sweep, "Come now, my dear, as I said.. I am not so easily swept off my feet by anyone, nevermind such a beauty as yourself." He leans over again and offers out a hand almost teasingly. Delusion takes the offered hand and uses it to tug herself in close, light as a feather from anti-grav. "That's true.. I am the light one, here." She wraps her other hand around Springer's waist, chestplate to chestplate with him, and gently shifts the grip, pressing her palm to his. Springer smirks just a bit, "I have never claimed to be a lightweight... just light on my feet, Ma'am." He matches her action, one hand moving to touch the side of her hip opposite of where her's rest on his, "Are you yielding then for this... spar? A victory dance to celebrate?" Delusion mms, leaning forward and pressing her leg forward in a flamenco position. "Yielding? You'd have to actually fight back for that. This is just changing the battle." She rests her chin up against the mech's shoulder. "Your move." Springer shifts a bit, his stance moving just a bit from a fighting stance to a more traditional stance if just a bit. He turns a bit, pulling the Dominicon with him as he moves to swing her gently. Delusion allows some space between them as they move, stepping her feet around each other and Springer's, a twist of the hips that would send a skirt flaring if she had one. She leans back, her weight supported on Springer's hand, balanced between there and the spiked heel in the sands. Springer lets Delusion dip just a bit but keeps her supported easily enough before he takes just a step back and pulls her back up and close again, the hand touching her's moving out to the side, "Just have to go with the flow... and add our own twist to things.." And with that he does just that and twists and turtns her through a series of spins.. both a dance and test to see if she can react properly. A less experienced femme might lose their sense of balance in being spun about, but Delusion has been a dancer for hundreds of vorn. She twirls through the spins, feet moving easily in the pattern. On a harder floor, it would make a staccato, but the sands here muffle the sound, a soft shush and shuffle. At the end of the spins, she sinks low, one hand still in Springer's, then pulls herself up again, back leg sweeping around again as she leans up against the mech, raising it to tuck over his waist. She looks up at him with glittering gold optics. Springer 's own blue optics glow just a bit with a mixture of mischief and enjoyment, his one arm securely moving aruond Delusion's waist as the large mech makes a few quick dance movements as he tries to match the dance style without moving too much from where he currently is. Delusion smirks as she matches, arching gracefully through her steps. "You don't seem quite as comfortable with this as you were with wrestling in the sands." Springer laughs, "THAT is a style of dance I know better then this style. I tend to be more.. Hands on then feet flowing." He picks up the speed, throwing in a few more twirls.. before he spins and dips the Dominicon far back.. a mix of her trusting him to hold her up and her keeping her own balance to keep from slipping from his own light grip. Delusion is happy to relax into the dip, letting her hands trail over Springer's arms as she leans into it. "I hope you're at least enjoying the view." Springer smirks just a bit as he leans down close and looks down at ehr, "I do believe, I have said mulitple times that I am enjoying this view.." Delusion slides back forward just enough to bring her face level to Springer's again. She cups the back of his head with a hand, leaning so their foreheads touch, her full weight suspended in his grip, as solid as her slender frame gets. "And now?" Springer chuckles, "Well now I only get to see the lovely curves of your face.." He winks as he dips her just a bit before he draws her back up standing slowly. Once Delusion is back upright, she does a twisting step around Springer, circling him while not quite letting go, fingers of her free hand trailing over his shoulders. "So.. who wins this battle?" Springer moves suddenly, spinning around and proving even with his bulk he is rather agile and slips up close behind Delusion and pulls her back against him, "I don't know... who do you think won?" Delusion hmms, tilting her head in exaggerated thought for a moment before pressing up to steal a kiss. Springer 's optics blink briefly in surprise... but no objection is made as he tightens his grip for a moment before he pulls back, "Mmmm... a tie then? Both get a reward it seems." Delusion chuckles. "-I- made the attack. If you want to tie, you'll have to steal one back." Springer ahs "But I let you land the 'attack'." He smirks.. just a bit. Delusion mmms. "'Let', is it?" Her optics glint again, and she tangles her legs between Springer's in an attempt to bring them both down together. >> Delusion succeeds with her generic combat roll on Springer. << Springer is cught by surprsie this time so is taken down rather easily, the Dominicon landing on top as he looks up at her and grins, "I slipped?" Delusion humphs, digging the fingers of one hand into the collar of Springer's armor, grip hard. "And thus, I win," she says, tapping the end of his nose. Springer raises a hand high in the air as he grins even more as she grips at his armor more firmly, "I am a Wrecker! I never surrender!" Delusion lets go and just sits on Springer's chest, folding her arms and legs. "I don't see any bold attacks, either," she says archly. Springer looks up and widely grins, "This is why I consider myself the winner.. I have a lovely Femme sitting on my lap. Why would I attack?" Delusion ahs. "-This- lovely femme isn't going to stay here if you're not going to make an effort." She stands up, drawing herself to her feet and turning away with a deliberate motion. Springer reaches out and grans at her hips to pull her back as he laughs, "So enjoying the view is a bad thing now?" Delusion lets herself be drawn back down partway. "It's a shallow sort of appreciation if you don't act on it. I may be art, but I am also quite a bit more." She arches an optic ridge in challenge. Springer chuckles and stands up... throwing Delusion over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, "Mmm..." He slaps her on the aft. "Firm enough it seems." Delusion twists slightly, getting a grip on Springer's back. "I do have better quality armor than most flyers of this design." She slips out her scalpel and hmmms. "I wonder how legibly I could sign my name back here from this position." Springer bumps his shoulder and moves oyu over into a princess-carry and grins, "Now now... Be nice. Ish." Delusion twirls the scalpel in her hand. "I do not apologize for being sharp. It's my nature." Springer arches a opticridge, "Nevere said you weren't sharp, or curvy." He flips her in the air to show off his strenght before he settles her down on her own feet. Delusion catches herself halfway to the ground, floating to hover just above the sands. "So. Now what?" She arches an optic ridge. Springer steps up close and leans down, "I'm not sure... your a tease. So your setting the tone.. for now." Delusion stands there with her optics off for a moment. "Ah," she says flatly, her expression resuming a professional appearance as her optics come back on. "Then I shall be about my business." She bows and turns to go. Springer steps back as she turns to go, sighing a bit as he holds his hands to the sides, "I do not wish to hurt or offend you, Delusion, so am hesitante to suggest /anything/ without being /sure/ of your.. opinion. Delusion turns enough to give an arch look in return. "I am hardly -fragile-," she says evenly. "I am a warrior, not spun glass." Springer crosses his arms, "Never said you were not a Warrior. You /are/ a tease at times, enjoyably so but there are some things I prefer a clear.. opinion.. on." He steps towards her but stops after a couple steps, "And if that /does/ offend you, then so be it. I rather be clear and blunt on that particular subject." Delusion considers. She says, "Well. If you want -clarity-." And her optics are suddenly bright with anger, the scalpel still gripped tightly in her hand and pointed at him. "I. Am. Not. Delicate. If you're going to play the game, then you need to play. If you're not interested, you're not going to get my good opinion by indulging me as if it were your duty. If you're too afraid of me or my team to act, then you're not. Worth. My. Time." Her slender fingers turn the scalpel in her hand and grip it wrong way back, letting it cut through the palm of her hand and bleed a thin trail of energon. "Pain is not something I shun. Damage is nothing I fear. But someone who won't treat me as an equal isn't worth a dance." Springer keeps his arms crossed, "If I wasn't intersted, I would not of been part of the dance… nor of allowed the kiss." He growls just a bit, "If I thought you were not tough, or a good warrior, I would of held back when we sparred.. I did not. I have no interst in someone who is weak or easily broken." He steps the last few steps till he is standing right next to Delusion and reaches up to grab the hand that holds the scalpal, using it to take it from her but not keep it from here if she tries to get it back, "But just because I think you are strong and NOT fragile does not mean I wish to see you hurt by me or yourself. And frankly you do scare me, you and your sisters nevermind Knightmare.. that Femme, she takes that to a WHOLE new level for those very same reasons that terrifies me to no end. Because you fight together in a way that makes all of you far stronger." He reaches up to his shoulder and fiddles with something, pulling off a small plate off it that had been covering most of shoulder, and it reveals the detailing that Delusion had given him. Delusion relents her grip enough to trade it back to a safe, non-damaging hold, but does not relinquish the blade. The anger recedes slightly, and a faint smirk returns. "You don't really understand, do you?" Delusion asks rhetorically, trailing her other hand over the energon from the cut and rubbing it between her fingers. "Pain is a boon. It's life. The only things that don't hurt or get hurt are dead and dust." She spreads her hands slightly. "The rose is not complete without its thorns. Seeking the flower without the pain means resigning oneself to lesser blossoms." Springer shakes his head, "Yes, pain does remind you that you are alive... but does not mean you need to hurt yourself." He reaches over and uses his other hand to grab the scalpal lightly, then squeezes just a bit to cut his own hand a bit, "I'm not the greatest at speeches as has been made clear by now I think. And I prefer action over words in the end usually so I will let my actions speak of my intentions." With that he wraps a arm around her and pulls her close and gives her a /proper/ kiss before releasing her and walking out, calling over his shoulders, "That is MY feelings on the matter." He waves onces before he transforms as he gets outside and flies off in his copter form. That is of course unless Delusion knocks him out cold for trying to kiss her. Delusion does not knock Springer out of the air. (She's jumped copters before.) Instead, she hmms to herself, then goes in search of a drink. Log session ending at 00:55:34 on Wednesday, 4 December 2019.